monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mk marvelgirl
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Ecto.jpg page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Fandom Wiki editing guidelines page. Learn how to create an original character at the How to Create page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the forum! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 02:32, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Yes, it's allowed. :) MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 00:24, March 11, 2014 (UTC) What OC menu? MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 00:45, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Um...It's called category pages. I'll do it for you anyways. But what's up with the title of your message? MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 00:53, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Surprise HEllo. You asked for the surprise handbag at Adopt a Monster. Here is your surprise. Kaeldradragon (talk) 16:30, April 5, 2014 (UTC)Kaeldradragon Join the contest!!! http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:PinkCuppy14/Easter_Day_2014_Contest Kiss and Ghouls 06:15, April 13, 2014 (UTC) New wiki http://game-high.wikia.com/wiki/Game_High_Wiki This is my new wiki Hello Can we chat? Hi I am here Olivia can you join at my chat? Please Please join the chat? Hi! Hi Olivia, would you like to chat with me? ~Can You Feel Time Creeping Closer?~ Piplupgirl123 Messages 17:59, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hiya! Heh, thanks, Mk. I like your art, too. Jasmin231 (talk) 20:21, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Guess I'm a fast typer I guess I'ma fast typer every 50 seconds. \(^u^)/ Yay me! i am Here Hi Olivia can we chat ? My reply^^ Hey there Olivia! Nice to meet you.:) I actually can't draw your OC, because of my too many requests. Many people ask me to draw their OCS thought, so I decided to create an adoptable shop. You will see it as soon as I finish my other requests. Thanks you for your kind words by the way! I like your drawings too^^. Thanks you for asking me so politely too, and I hope that I didn't disappointed you. Goodbye!:) --Scary Fairytale Magic (talk) 10:53, April 23, 2014 (UTC) hI I am here Via(Can we chat?) IM AWAKE IM AWAKE admin146 Formatting Hello, that's a friendly message from me. I have noticed that some of your character articles do not contain the official formatting, such as a infobox biography or the personality even the appearance section. Sorry for being annoying, but do you need any help with this? I can add an infobox biography and fix in the sections for you.:) > [[User:Scary_Fairytale_Magic|We are monsters we are proud!]] Come Come chat to me on my wiki. You can become an admin on: Ice High! Admin146 I am here Can we roleplay agian? Hi Can we roleplay at the private chat? Sure! Request done! Here is your OC Ren Tile. It was fun making it. Hope you like it :3 Greetings ~Rika 16:09, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Roleplay Can we roleplay please? Ok Hello Via Can we roleplay?(at chat) Roleplay 2 Hi Via,Can we chat? I am back Can we roleplay? Sting Could you draw Sting Scorpio??????? like all your amazing Male OC's? please? Inibi Uchiha gamer (talk) 01:46, May 7, 2014 (UTC) well he is like a Male Katon XD but he has boots like Scorpion Hello are you there? Are yoo online?If your online can we roleplay? I am here Can we chat? Hi Via Hi Olivia I really miss you and I am here to talk and a roleplay.Can we chat please I really like you. Chatte Proposal What proposal? I just want to see if it is a engagment proposal or such? UltraElectraHeARTPOP (talk) 14:34, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Chatte's Page Can we continue the RP? UltraElectraHeARTPOP (talk) 14:28, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi Can we chat because I am bored?Please. Roleplay Hey.... can we roleplay in Katon's page??????? Inibi Uchiha gamer (talk) 17:21, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Can we roleplay at Cassie and Katon's page? Inibi Uchiha gamer (talk) 21:54, June 9, 2014 (UTC) OMG were did you made Rin's adult version??? Xmen wiki do you want to join to an X men wiki? search x-men-academy.wikia.com Some reason Some reason I think Wingella and Silas would make a great couple. Am I the only one thinking that? Admin146 Kisawea hey where did you make Adult Rin? Inibi Uchiha gamer (talk) 23:40, June 29, 2014 (UTC) WHYYY! (Letter from Wingella) Dear Mk, Why does everyone fancy Silas!? I met him first. Well hes cute and I like him but I dont think he likes me. I wish I wasnt blind. Wingella and Admin146 xx